


One night stand

by vandlp1088



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Riding, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandlp1088/pseuds/vandlp1088
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester riding hunter!Jake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One night stand

**Author's Note:**

> Title: One night stand  
> Artist: vandlp1088  
> Character: Dean Winchester/Hunter!Jake  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Warnings: Explicit content, NSFW, spoilers for ep. 9x17 (sort of)
> 
>  
> 
> This is the result of someone posting a comment of Dean and hunter!Jake (before we found out he was a demon) getting naked together. I couldn't get that mental image out of my mind, so I turned it into a real image :)

 

[ ](http://41.media.tumblr.com/2b6608e7300dcbd6041be511b73e75c1/tumblr_n39uz7Rixg1s7sromo1_1280.png)

 

[ ](http://40.media.tumblr.com/eddb4e7937d19832018ef4707a9f98d0/tumblr_n39uz7Rixg1s7sromo2_1280.png)

 

For full size click on the images.

  
This fanwork is also posted **[here in LJ](http://vandlp1088.livejournal.com/3278.html), ** and **[here in Tumblr](http://navi1088.tumblr.com/post/81232360124/title-one-night-stand-character-dean).**

 

**Author's Note:**

> If someone out there likes this, well feedback would be really appreciated.


End file.
